The present invention relates to boats.
Before the present invention, boats have been placed on trailers in order to transport them by a vehicle between the lake and home. However, it has been difficult to place the boats on the trailers, and the trailers have usually been backed into the water in order to achieve this result. In addition, the boats must be removed from the trailers in order to launch the boat. Further, the boat transport has required the separate trailers which adds significantly to the cost of the boat.